Sunshine
by A. K. Coxon
Summary: It's the summer after the second wizarding war and the trio are going to Australia to visit Hermione's parents. Not much can change in six weeks... can it? Based on "Something about the sunshine" by Sterling Knight and Anna Margret.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean you kissed him?" Ginny Weasley asked her best friend, her eyes wide. Her wild red hair was scraped up in a bun and it was bouncing on her head in anticipation as she waited for answer. Her focus was dedicated to Hermione, and she completely blanked the fat ginger cat rubbing it's self against her bare legs and tickling them. Hermione had just dropped a bombshell on her, and she had to know more. Her big brother had finally got his kiss, and Hermione hadn't even thought to mention it until weeks after the final battle. Hermione raised her hands and shrugged.  
"We just, grabbed each other" she said, letting her hands fall back into her lap. Ginny's eyes grew wider and she grabbed Hermione's wrists and shook them. That wasn't enough at all.  
"I NEED DETAILS!" She shouted and Hermione giggled at her best friend's frustration. She wished she hadn't said anything now. The kiss was a distant memory, but still she wished that Ron would at least talk to hr about it. It was driving her crazy.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, pulling her hair to one side and letting it drop on her left shoulder in a frizzy heap.  
"He's my brother and you're my best friend! You need to tell me!" Ginny insisted, moving her legs in to the sunshine coming through the window. It was summer and they had both put on shorts that morning, and the mid afternoon heat was starting to become intolerable. Ginny's patience wavered and she wanted Hermione to trust her enough to tell her what had happened. She wouldn't tell anyone.  
"No I don't" Hermione said, sticking her tongue out. Ginny could be so impatient and it was so easy to annoy her. The sun shone in through the windows on the diagonal of the roof and Hermione loved the way the light scattered. It was an advantage of having their bedroom on the top floor. Ginny's face twisted in her eagerness for more details.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, give me details NOW!"  
"Alright, alright!" Hermione said, defeated. "Merlin, I feel so sorry for Harry right now, he has to put up with this for the rest of his life"  
Ginny hit her arm playfully and begged her to continue.  
"So, anyway, it was in the middle of the battle. Our whole world was falling apart; people were dying, you'd all just lost Fred... We'd gone down to the chamber of secrets"-  
Ginny shuddered loudly at her former place of torment but allowed Hermione to continue with the final chapter of the Ron/Hermione love story, when the best friend had finally got his girl.  
"And we got a few basilisk fangs to destroy the horcruxes. It was his idea, totally brilliant of course. Then he said that we should go and warn the house elves in the kitchens because we don't need any more of them dying for us. You know I created the S.P.E.W and I don't need to remind you of my views on house elf rights… I was just taken aback so I just flung myself at him and he picked me up and it was just… amazing. Harry wasn't too pleased because he needed us focused but oh well" Hermione said, her eyes drifting to look at the wall and back in to the past.  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and snapped her fingers in Hermione's face.  
"What?" she barked, annoyed that she had woken her out of her daydream where she was with Ron and everything was ok, there was no awkwardness or stolen glances, and where she was finally happy.  
"Is that all?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
"Yes! We have been a bit busy and pre-occupied with other things you know, like your brother's funeral and the clean up of Hogwarts!"  
"Funeral? You would never have known." Ginny scoffed. She was right; it wasn't much like a funeral. George had gotten drunk halfway through the sermon and had been dancing crudely with some of the girls from his shop at the wake. Ron had played several drinking games with Harry, Dean and Seamus and Mr Weasley had led a conga. Percy drowned his sorrows by kissing an old family friend and Charlie had worn jeans and a t-shirt, much to the disapproval of Mrs Weasley.  
"I guess it was a sort of a memorial more than a funeral. Fred wouldn't have wanted anything serious anyway; he just wasn't that sort of guy"  
"True. Mum is still mad at George for heckling the vicar though"  
Hermione laughed in remembrance until she saw Ginny's stern face that mirrored her mother's in so many ways. It was clear the conversation had moved back on to her and she sighed heavily.  
"So what do you plan to do about it?" she asked in a patronising tone. Hermione wished she had kept her mouth shut. That way the moment would have been hers, and she wouldn't have the feeling of dread that Ginny would be pushing them in to cupboards and forcing them together at every turn.  
"Nothing! I made the first move. He can make the second!"  
"Fine. But if you're waiting for Ron you best be prepared to wait a long time" Ginny said, backing out of the room leaving Hermione alone with her just her thoughts for company. Maybe Ginny was right, not that Hermione would ever tell her. She didn't want to confront Ron, she wanted him to do it. Why couldn't he man up and tell her how he felt? It was obvious rom the kiss how he did feel, and Hermione just wanted to hear it in his voice, the one that could make her melt. She got up and followed Ginny, she guessed in to the kitchen as that was the part of the house that was the coolest, and outside was far too hot.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I still can't believe she kissed me"br /Harry let his newspaper drop to his lap as he stared at his best friend. Ginny was sat on the sofa horizontally and her legs just crossed his thighs, leaving her feet on his left leg. Ron had complained at first but then he just left them to it. Ron was living in a Hermione-themed bubble and didn't everybody know it. He had been smiley, happy and intolerable for the past few weeks, even though nothing had happened between them since the battle, and if anything they had been avoiding each other. Ron rubbed his hand through his red hair and smiled to /"Yeah well don't get too cocky" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows. "She says she isn't going to make another move so you better get your act together or she is going to find someone else" Ron's smile dropped as he looked at his /"What?"br /"True story. She told me last Saturday"br /"Saturday! And you are telling me now?" Ron said, standing up in a huff and quickly leaving the /"Where do you think he's going?" Harry said, pulling his newspaper back up to /"If I know my brother, he's either going to confront her or go up to the roof and sulk, and he's not really one for confrontation"/p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The cold wind wrapped round Ron's shoulders like a shawl. It was nearly July but it felt like winter on the Burrow's rickety rooftop. Ron had often found himself coming up to the roof to think, escaping out of Fred and George's bedroom window and climbing up using the old window box that contained a bit of dirt and a stash of items Mrs Weasley had banned over the years. Ron had no other place where his family could not reach him, not even Ginny could climb up. Often Mrs Weasley had shouted him from the window at the possible dangers that he was facing by sitting on the roof tiles, but he never came down until he was ready. It was his place, and it was where his worries couldn't reach him either. The stretch of land and the open sky was all he needed to get his head clear, as he figured out what to do about Hermione. He loved her, of course he did, but he couldn't say it. His brain froze whenever she gave him that smile and he couldn't think straight. br /All of a sudden, a hand appeared grabbing the edge of the roof. The hand was perfectly manicured and too small to be male, so it wasn't one of his brothers. ginny's hands were never manicured, as she got them dirty and chipped her nails when she played Quidditch. There was only one other person it could be. br /"Ron, can you help me up?"br /The voice belonged to Hermione and made Ron's heart flip. Another hand joined its partner and the arms they were attached to struggled. Ron grabbed one of the small hands in his big paws and pulled Hermione up to the roof, using all his strength so she didn't fall. She crawled and set down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and shivering from the change in /Ron pulled off his woollen jumper and pulled it over Hermione's head. The sleeves were far too big but the jumper was warm and well-knit by Mrs Weasley. Hermione made a mental note to tell her this the next time she saw /"So... are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione said, placing her hands on her knees and looking over at Ron. The wind whipped his red hair in to little curls and made his face boyish and /"Nothing, I'm just thinking about stuff"br /Hermione twiddled her thumbs and looked over the grounds of the Burrow. She knew what he was thinking, and the silence as awkward. br /"What stuff?"br /"Just things. I've got a lot to think about, like George, you, a job..."br /"What did you say?"br /"I said a job..."br /"You think about me?"br /Ron blushed from his cheeks to his ears; each adorable feature that Hermione loved turned a cute shade of cherry red. br /"Yeah..."br /Hermione smiled and moved closer to /"What about?" She said, shifting her body to nudge his. br /"Well, that kiss for starters.." Ron said, not thinking of what he said. He blushed deeper. br /Hermione's grin grew wider and Ron caught it and they both began to laugh. Their relationship had changed, for the better he hoped, and if he didn't tell her now he never would. br /"Ron..."br /"Yeah?"br /"Are we ever going to talk properly about this?" Hermione asked sheepishly. br /"I thought we were now?"br /"Well, technically. But you don't really seem like you want to"br /"No, I do want to talk about it!" Ron said, shuffling around to face Hermione. His eyes dropped to the "R" on her chest, and it was a symbol that couldn't be missed. He was hers and she was his, and that would never change. The large "R" looked right, and it made Ron smile. The wind swirled round them and the world began to slow down. He couldn't think of the words to say, but they were there somewhere. Ron leaned in closer to her, and Hermione's heart pounded. He couldn't say what he wanted to, his voice would betray him. There was one thing he could do, one thing that would say everything he wanted to; like I need you, I've missed you, I love you. Hermione leaned towards him nervously. The world stopped as their lips met and the fireworks in their heads exploded and illuminated their second kiss. br /"Finally!" Ginny said, looking up at the roof from the dusty yard. Harry stood next to her, smiling. They were holding hands, and nothing made him happier than the conclusion of the war. Everything they'd fought for, everything they'd done had led to this. Ron was happy with Hermione, Harry was happy with Ginny, and everyone was coming to terms with the battle now. Everything was coming together, and he began to feel more and more normal. Nothing would ever be the same, but maybe it was for the best. br /"Perhaps we should go inside, give them some privacy"br /"Yeah, maybe your right" Ginny said, leading him back inside. Although she was happy, she didn't want Ron yelling at her again they'd beak apart soon, and it was best for Harry and Ginny to get out of their line of sight. br /The full moon smiled down on the couple on the roof, now alone with only each other for company./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The birds chirped in the trees as the sun rose. It was a cool Sunday morning, and the chickens in The Burrow's yard were running around happily. All members of the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione were sat around the family table, sparing a chair for Fred, who's clock hand now permenantly pointed at "lost". The post had just arrived and Hermione gasped at the letter in front of /"Dead?"br /Hermione Granger was in suddenly in tears. The salty teardrops rolled off her cheek and on to the letter in her lap, smudging the precious words telling her that her uncle had been killed. She burst into uncontrollable fits, and no body knew what was going on. Ginny took the letter gently from Hermione's grasp and showed the rest of her family. Mrs Weasley clasped a hand to her mouth and Mr Weasley shook his /A strong pair of arms draped over her shoulders, comforting her but also offering the strength that she did not possess /"How?" Ron asked Hermione, not knowing the full /"Hit and run apparently" she said, and Ron returned the information with a confused look in his eye. Of course it had to be a muggle cause of death that he didn't /"It means someone hit him with a car and left him to die" Harry said, a little too bluntly than he /"Hit him with a car?"br /"Drove in to him" Harry said nonchalantly, looking worriedly at his best friend who looked worriedly /"So what does that mean?" Ron said, biting his /"Well my parents are coming over to get me and then its back off to Australia for the funeral"br /Ron's face fell and his arm slacked around Hermione's /"You're going back to Australia?" he asked, not wanting the answer to be yes, but he knew it would be. br /"Just for the funeral then I will be back" Hermione said, nuzzling her neck closer to his arm so he wouldn't worry about her. She wasn't looking forward to going back, but she had to. br /The whole room sat in silence around the girl who had just lost her uncle and gained a ticket to /br / ***br /br /"I can't believe you are leaving me" Ron said, snuggling Hermione close. They were back on the roof, their place of peace since Hermione got her letter. Ron's bottle green winter coat was draped over Hermione's petite shoulders to protect her from the cruel night wind, and so were his /"I didn't intend to" she said, her throat hoarse from all the crying and yelling. She was angry at the world for taking her favourite uncle and between sobs she had yelled at the top of her voice at anyone and anything that would listen. br /The Weasley's were used to this; having gone through it themselves just a few months previous. Ron had gotten used to the strops and the little arguments, she needed the anger out of her system. It was understandable./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""'Mione?" Ron said./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes?" She asked, looking in to his eyes./p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll miss you" br /"Me too"br /br / ***br /br /Monday rolled around faster than anyone expected and soon a fierce knock on the door alerted them that The Grangers had arrived. Mrs Weasley was hurriedly running around the room, quickly dusting on her way to the door. She smoothed out her dress before opening the door with Arthur right behind her, smiling at their /"Hello!" The couple said, shaking hands and grinning as they walked over the threshold. Hermione came pushing past Mr and Mrs Weasley with mumbled apologies and forced herself into her father's arms. Her father smiled but in his eyes lingered a trace of pain at his dead brother. Hermione sobbed into her father's pastel blue cardigan and her mother stroked her wild hair, kissing it as she too enveloped Hermione in her /"Hey" said a figure emerging from the Citroën Picasso wearing sunglasses and ¾ shorts, slamming the door and walking pushed herself from her father's grasp and hurled herself at the figure who returned her hug with just as much force as she did. br /Ron appeared in the doorway, scowling at the /"My name is David, this is my wife Jean and this is our son, Thomas"br /Ron's face relaxed at the word son. Thank /"Hi" Mrs Weasley said, shaking Mr Weasley's hand. "I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur."br /"And your children?" Mrs Granger /"BOYS!" Mr Weasley shouted into the house as they walked in, forcing all of the occupants of the burrow to come downstairs and greet the guests, something they had been reluctant to do at the start. The Weasley children lined up in the living /"These are our children, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny and this is Harry. He's not our son but he is as good as"br /Mr Granger shook the hands of the Weasley children as Mrs Granger pulled Ron into a crushing hug. Ron was startled but met Hermione's tearful gaze and decided to go with it. She had obviously mentioned him once or /"Hi, Mr and Mrs Granger" Ron said, waving with one hand at Mr Granger under his wife's grip. Mr Granger shook his hand and Mrs Granger /"We've wanted to meet you for a while, Ron" She /"We've heard a lot about you" Mr Granger /Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione and she blushed a little. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""So when are you flying out?" Ron asked, the chilly wind tickling his bare arms. Yet again he was up on the roof with Hermione, the only place their crazy families couldn't reach them. It had taken a lot to tear Hermione away from her family but he had managed, and she was here with him. They had all gotten used to each other, but there seemed to be a politeness war going on between the two sets of parents. Each wanted to do things for the other, which lead to a lot of 'No, I'll do that's and 'after you's. br /"Two days. Mum's going insane packing all my things" Hermione replied, snuggling in to Ron's shoulder and wrapping the long sleeves of his jumper around her /"I'm going to miss you" he whispered quietly , not really wanting her to hear his insecurities but saying them out loud anyway. He needed her to know how much she really cared, and how much he loved /Hermione took her head off Ron's shoulder and looked into his deep blue eyes. There was some worry hidden beneath the pools of brown, and Ron was just waiting for bad /"Well, I was going to tell you earlier but..."br /"What?"br /"I kind of bought you tickets to Australia... it was on impulse and I wanted you there because I don't think I can cope with it on my own..."br /"You what?"br /"I bought..." Hermione started again, but she wasn't allowed to /"Wait, what do you mean 'you'?"br /"I mean, everyone. I thought you could have a little holiday..." Hermione trailed off, knowing that buying a mass of plane tickets for her new boyfriend's whole family was insane. Of course he would think she was crazy and break up with her. Why was she so stupid sometimes?br /"I'd love to go" Ron said, taking Hermione's hands in /"Really?" Hermione said, /"Of course! Anything to be with you, my love" he said sarcastically, but Hermione knew there was some truth. br /Hermione rolled her /"Hmm... cheesy"br /Ron smiled and Hermione put her head back on his shoulder. Ron's hand lifted up and rested on her back as they looked over Ron's home. Soon they would leave for Australia and to be honest, Ron was terrified but thrilled at the same time. She had been generous in her offer, and he wasn't sure how his family would take it, but he was going, never mind about /br / ***br /br /"She what?"br /"She brought us all tickets to go to Australia with her. I know it's crazy but it's her way of saying 'I can't cope, help me'. You know how she is" Ron /"But Ronald..."br /"She says we need a holiday and I agree with her. To be honest Mum, you definitely do! You've been cooped up in the house with your grief, it will be good to get out and have some sun!"br /Mrs Weasley mulled the thought over and over in her head. She looked at Arthur, and there was nothing but silence. They couldn't go to Australia! There wasn't enough time to pack, and George was too fragile and they had other things to worry about...br /"Well, I'm not going" Percy said, putting down his paper on the table and looking over his horn-rimmed glasses. Ron shot him a look of /"Why?" Ron /"I have work Ronald. I don't think I can just take time off while your girlfriend has a breakdown!"br /"Fine then, don't come!" Ron snapped. He knew Percy was trying to fit in with the family again but if he wanted to fit in he shouldn't be such a prat. Ron turned away from his idiot brother and back to his mother, searching her face for an answer. br /"Hey, Ron..." George said slowly. Ron turned to him. /p  
p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah? Oh god please don't say your bailing on us too"br /"No, course not! You know how much I love Hermione!" he said with a wink. "Since Perce isn't coming can I bring Angelina?"br /All eyes round the table looked at /"Angelina Johnson?"br /"Yes..."br /"The girl who went with Fred to the Yule Ball?"br /"Yes..."br /"Angelina Johnson?"br /"Yes! Now can I Ronnie?"br /The eyes shifted off George on to Ron. He wasn't sure if Hermione could change it as he wasn't aware of plane etiquette. br /"Yeah sure, I'm sure Hermione won't mind. I'll have to ask her though"br /George nodded at his brother and went back to eating his cereal /"Well I'm in" Ginny said assuredly, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry coughed and looked at /"Me too"br /Ginny smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead. Mrs Weasley /"Good. Mum, Dad?"br /"Well..."br /"Please?"br /"Ok then. But I'm not happy with her paying for everyone's ticket." Mrs Weasley /"Me too. Everyone must pay their own way there. Come on!" Mr Weasley demanded, agreeing with his wife. Mumbles of "Ok" came from round the table, followed by the sound of unzipping wallets and coins being placed on the table. Harry put twice the amount on the table and Ginny raised her eyebrows at him, as did Ron. They didn't question him though, they knew Harry was generous with his money, and he had been extra generous since the /"So I'll tell Hermione we are going?" Ron asked, snapping back to the /"Yeah, go on then" Charlie said, flipping his fringe out of his eyes. Mrs Weasley tutted at the state of her son's /Ron turned out of the room and left to find his girlfriend. br /"So I take it you'll be joining us then?" Mrs Granger said, coming in and sitting down at the /"Yes, it looks that way" Mrs Weasley said, passing her a plate of toast and butter./p 


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you got everything?" Mrs Weasley asked, barging in to Ron's room. Ron and Hermione were on the bed, kissing. Hermione was on top of Ron and his hands were on her head and her lower back. Hermione's elbows were either side of Ron, propping her up.

"Ooh, sorry!" Mrs Weasley said, bowing out of the room quickly and closing the door.

"Oh bugger" Ron said, looking at the door. Hermione did the same, her frizzy hair dangling in Ron's face.

"Oh well" Hermione said, pushing her hair behind her ears, turning to Ron and starting again.

"Make sure you have got everything!" Mrs Weasley called from behind the closed door.

Hermione giggled and continued kissing Ron passionately.

"What the..." Ron said, rubbing his head and limping as Hermione giggled."Who put that there?!" He said, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, RON! THERE WERE BREAKABLES IN THAT CASE!"

"Sorry Mum, I forgot your suitcase was more important THAN MY SAFETY!"

Ron hobbled in to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Are you ok Ronnie?" George asked, laughing behind his mug of coffee.

"Yeah. My knee probably broken but as long as Mum's 'breakables' are ok, eh?"

"Tell me about it, my mum's been barking at me and my bag has been packed since yesterday morning" Tom said, relaxing in the chair.

"That's because I can still see some of your things lying around!" Mrs Granger said, throwing a ball of socks at her son.  
"Well, my bag is packed and ready to go" said Hermione, lounging on Ron with her feet on the arm of the sofa.

"Well you could have done mine!" Thomas said, trailing up the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The next day it was the day of the flight. Hermione of course knew exactly what would happen but the Weasley's didn't. Angelina had slept round the night before after accepting the invitation 'Down under' She had slept in George's bed which earned a few raised eyebrows round the breakfast table.

George had brought cork hats for the whole family, including the Grangers and took great delight when Hermione, the ice queen, enthusiastically put hers on whilst eating toast.

Mrs Weasley, as usual was in a tizz. She kept buzzing around, checking her bags thrice to see if she had missed anything. After 30 bag checks and 6 checklists, she finally sat down and ate her breakfast.

"It's gonna be awesome!" George said, almost poking his eye with one of the corks on his hat.

"Well, Uncle Robbie's funeral is on Monday and we get there on Saturday so we could have a weekend sightseeing and going to the beach and then after Monday just do whatever we like. We are going to be there for six weeks so.."

"Six weeks?!"  
"Oh, God. Didn't I tell you? There's so much to do in Australia it this time of year! It's sports season and also festival season. I thought you might like to stay for a while and soak up the culture"

Mrs Weasley sunk back in her chair and looked at her husband.

"And you thought I was mental for packing thrice the amount of clothes"

"If you run out there are stores so you can just buy more, there's no problem" Mrs Granger said.

"It'll be nice not cooking for six weeks. When do we set off?"

Mrs Granger giggled.

"I know what you mean"

Tom came in to the room. He was dressed only in his pyjama bottoms and his hair was messy.

Ginny and Angelina both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. Harry and George rolled their eyes. So he had a six pack. So what?

It was finally time to leave for the airport. The Weasley's, minus Hermione and Ron but plus Angelina and Harry packed in to the old Ford Anglia. Mrs Granger seemed surprised how the whole family could fit in one car but then she remembered that these were wizards. Space was not a problem. Mr and Mrs Granger got in the front and Tom, Hermione and Ron were in the back of the car. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she put her head on his shoulder.

Tom tutted.

The airport was big and crowded. The couples all held hands with their partners and tried to stay as close as possible to the group. In spare hands were suitcases and trunks, filled to bursting with enough clothes to last six years, never mind six weeks. Mrs Granger took the lead and checked them in. Mr Weasley turned his head with every step, drinking in every inch of the muggle architecture.

"Don't freak Mr Weasley but you're going to be on a plane in less than three hours" Hermione said, smiling.

Mr Weasley was grinning and fidgeting like a child.

Finally they were on the plane. Ron got the window seat and Hermione was just next to him. The take-off was tough on the Weasley's but they kept quiet and smiley. Mrs Weasley didn't want to show herself up in public.

"Hello, are you Arthur Weasley?" A stewardess with a blue uniform asked Mr Weasley.

"Why yes, yes I am" Mr Weasley said, not wanting to look away from the window.

"The pilot would like a word with you" she said, taking his arm and leading him to the cockpit.

"What was that about?" Mrs Weasley asked Hermione.

"I asked if he could go in the cockpit for a bit. It's his dream to find out how muggle planes stay up without magic right?" Hermione said, turning back to her magazine and smiling. Ron leaned in to her ear.

"That was the nicest thing I have ever seen anyone do"

"Ah no. It was the least I could do, they have been like my family for how many years?"

Mrs Weasley smiled at this.

After a while, Mr Weasley returned with a grin as big as a Cheshire cat's.

"Thank you so much Hermione! Did you know that planes stay up by using four forces? Lift, weight, thrust and…erm…drag I think. It's truly fascinating!" he said, his expression of that of a small child's.

"It's ok Mr Weasley" Hermione said, nuzzling into Ron's neck. Mr Weasley raised his eyebrows at his wife and sat down next to her. Ron was already asleep and so was most of the Weasley clan. They still had hours left on the plane, and the stars were shining outside of the small windows.


End file.
